


Always Our Little Girl

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family Fics [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bullying, Cheryl is a softie, Choni have a daughter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom, Other, Protective Moms, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, soft choni, toni is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are parents to a teenage daughter, Olivia. Olivia is having a tough time at school and her protective mama bears have something to say about it!





	Always Our Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> We had a request about Cheryl and Toni parenting their teenage daughter. Here it is!
> 
> I (theauthenticme) love writing with Lilaussieauthor, she's fabulous. Go check out her other Choni stuff on her page if you haven't already! ❤️

Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom loved school. She loved learning new things, keen to maintain her mother's 4.0 average, but also loved spending time with her friends.

Being a Topaz Blossom meant most people liked her, her two popular moms reputation from back in the day preceeding her. There were others though, who did not, and made sure she knew about it.

She always kept herself busy. When she wasn't in class, most of her time was spent with the cheerleading squad perfecting their newest routine. 13 year old Olivia was a very good cheerleader, taking after both of her mothers and keen to follow in their successful footsteps.

Her moms tried to make sure atleast one of them was home when she finished school each day, although it wasn't always possible with their schedules.

Olivia hoped today, she would be coming home to an empty house.

“Hey baby" Toni called from the kitchen as she heard the door unlatch. She was baking - a talent she’d been initially unwilling to try but had been forced into by Cheryl, something she now found fun and relaxing. “How was school?”

Olivia threw her bag down, grabbing her phone and shoving it firmly into her pocket. "Hey momma" she made her way into the kitchen. "School was.. _fine_. I'm super tired though so may go do my homework before I fall asleep. What are you baking?" She'd usually be keen to try some but didn't feel like it tonight.

“Choc chip cookies - your favourite" Toni grinned at her. “You okay, sweetie? You look _exhausted_. How much homework do you have, wanna watch a movie tonight?”

Olivia barely heard her momma, trying to focus her mind on what she was saying. She caught the last part of the conversation atleast. "Uh..I have a ton of homework so I should probably go do that before I think about a movie."

“Sure baby" Toni smiled at her. “Your mom will be home in about an hour, we’ll eat after that - okay?” Something seemed off with her daughter..

"Okay" Olivia mumbled, heading upstairs. Olivia didn't even bother with her homework when she reached her room, simply climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over herself, her mind full from school. Hopefully Toni would be too busy baking to pay much attention to her.

Toni set the cookies in the over about ten minutes later, setting the timer to go off and then checking the clock, deciding she had about half an hour before she should start on dinner. She traipsed up the stairs of their home and knocked gently on Olivia’s door, wondering if her girl would tell her what was wrong. “Liv?”

"Just doing my homework" she mumbled from other the covers, "I'll be down soon".

“Can I come in?” Toni asked softly.

"One sec" Liv wiped her eyes, throwing the covers off and opening a book at her desk.

Toni frowned, waiting a minute before clicking the door open. She and Olivia had a good relationship - there didn’t seem to be any of the hate from her daughter that she’d expected from teens, neither to her nor Cheryl - although, occasionally, her and Liv would get into heated yelling matches, both their hotheaded personalities shining through, and it was up to Cheryl to stop them with a plead and a soft tug on Toni’s arm. But generally, Olivia talked to her moms, and Toni wasn’t about to let that change.

"See? Busy with my homework" she kept her eyes focused down on her work.

“Smart tart" Toni grinned, trying to coax a smile from her daughter. “You take after your mom, huh?”

"You're just as smart as mom. Even smarter really!"

“Don’t let her hear you say that" Toni laughed. “What homework have you got?”

"Uh.." she was a little flustered, having not really looked at it properly. "It's uh..some biology stuff."

“Olivia Grace, that is a math text book my love" Toni teased, but grew increasingly worried as she looked at her daughter. She reached across Olivia’s textbook and flipped it shut, taking her daughter’s chin gently in her hands and tilting Olivia’s face so that their eyes met. “Talk to me...”

Olivia averted her eyes quickly, feeling unable to meet her mother's worried gaze. "I'm just tired momma, it was a long day."

“You and your mom think you’re so smart" Toni shook her head. “But what you don’t realise is that I know you both better than anyone else. I can tell when something’s wrong Liv. With you _and_ your mom. Please sweetie...talk to me.” She didn’t want Olivia to grow up like Cheryl had, told to suppress her emotions. Both she and Cher worked hard to make sure Olivia knew she was loved and could talk to them at any time.

Olivia bit her wobbling lip, not trusting herself to speak. "I'm really tired, can we talk about it later?" She got up from her desk and got back into her bed.

“Okay" Toni agreed, watching with anxious eyes as Liv got back into bed. "Hey, come here.." She slipped into bed next to Olivia and pulled her daughter into her arms. “I haven’t had a hug for ages. You feeling too old to hug your momma?”

Olivia was so tense in Toni's arms, although she hoped Toni wouldn't notice. "Never too old" she whispered, willing herself not to cry.

Toni sighed. Something was clearly wrong - she started to rub Olivia’s back, trying to soother her daughter.

Olivia pulled away sharply with a wince but immediately tried to cover it up. "That's not a hug" she mumbled, moving away from her mom.

“Liv...” Toni said, a hint of warning in her tone. “That’s what we call _affection_. I know something's wrong baby."

"I already said, I'm tired. Nothing has to be _wrong._ " She inched further away from her mother, her back to her.

“And as _I_ already said.." Toni marvelled at the fact that Liv was so clearly her mothers’ child. “I have a sixth sense when it comes to you. Something _is_ wrong, Liv, and if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay, but please forgive me for being worried.”

Liv sniffled, never good at hiding things from Toni. "It's just.. i just.." she longed for her mother's comfort but knew it would betray her front as she turned back over to face her.

“I’m here Liv" Toni soothed simply, reaching out and to toy with a strand of her daughter's long red hair. “You can talk to me. You know you can.”

"I'm sorry" she whispered, years falling freely. "I just..I hurt my back at cheer, that's why I pulled away."

Toni’s whole body clenched. She’d always been able to tell when Cheryl wasn’t telling the truth about her injuries and it was exactly the same with Olivia. She didn’t speak, just simply cocked an eyebrow and rubbed her daughter’s arm soothingly.

"It's all okay though, it will feel better by the morning right?"

“I don’t know, can I have a look at it?” Toni asked gently, her brown eyes searching her daughter’s.

"What?" She wasn't expecting Toni to say that. "I...I..I don't think it needs that."

“I think so... What if we need to get it checked out? Back injuries can hinder your cheer more than you think.” Toni knew exactly what she she was doing from years of experience with Cheryl. It was uncanny how alike her two redheads were.

"Oo..okay.." she mumbled. "I guess you can look then." She rolled over again, her back facing her mother.

Toni pulled her top carefully up over her back and took in the bruises scattered across Olivia’s skin. “Livvy...” she whispered. “How did you manage this?” It definitely wasn’t a cheer injury.

"I fell during one of the lifts. It was an accident though..it's fine.." she tried to pull her top down over her back but Toni's hand stopped her.

“Olivia Grace, please don’t lie to me. I did cheer for 5 years, and fell too many times to count, that’s _not_ what happens when you fall. And plus Liv - you rarely fall during lifts. You’re one of the best cheerleaders I know. Please tell me what’s really going on.”

Liv buried her face in her hands, starting to cry quietly into them. "Im sorry. It was..some..some.." she cried harder. "Mean kids."

Toni felt her chest clench with rage. “Baby...” she muttered, wishing more than anything that Cheryl was there.

“Shh... shh, it’s okay... you’re okay.” She pulled Liv close against her and the teen curled into her mother’s chest. “Hey... hey, you’re okay,” Toni murmured. “I got you. Have a good cry, okay? And then I’m gonna go get the cookies and we’re gonna talk about this, if you’ll let me.”

Liv clung to her mother, crying hard against her chest. "That sounds good momma."

Toni sighed. She’d been parenting for 13 years now and it never got any easier to see Liv in pain. She wanted to cry herself - seeing the people she loved in pain had never been a strong point of hers, and Olivia was no different. “It’s okay,” she kept murmuring. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

"Are you mad I didn't tell you the truth?" Her voice was muffled against Toni's chest.

“No, baby" Toni assured her. “You know, your mom does the exact same thing? I just need you to know Liv, that I’m here for you and you can _always_ tell me the truth, okay? I promise.”

"Thank you" she sniffled, wanting to talk about it but worrying about Toni would react. "You won't be mad?"

“I will not be mad" Toni promised, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head. “On my heart.”

"They said..said.." she tried to hold it together. "I'm not supposed to tell. They said they'll _know_."

“I can promise you" Toni said with a knowing smile. “They won’t know. I’m gonna keep it a secret okay? Our secret. Just me and your mom, if you want her to know.”

"Are you sure?" Her watery eyes met Toni's before she buried her head against Toni again.

“Sure as ever" Toni told her, rubbing her shoulders. “Tell me what’s going on.”

A deep sigh left Olivia's lips as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her eyes downcast. "There's just some mean kids who can be a bit full on sometimes, but..I'm handling it."

Toni sighed. “I want to help you handle it please. Who are they? What are they doing?” She rested her head on Liv’s, fiddling with her red braid. “I’m here for you sweetie.”

"No..no..you can't get involved" she panicked, her chest hurting with the anxiety. "If they know you know, it will be worse."

“I’m not gonna let it get worse,” Toni promised. “It’s only gonna get worse if you don’t do anything about it.”

"What can I _do_ though? Its easier just to accept it and say nothing." She was so much like both her mothers in some ways but didn't have the fight and confidence Cheryl and Toni did.

“I’m not sure just yet" Toni looked down at her with a soft smile. “Please tell me about them baby. I want to know. And I promise I’ll try to help and they’ll have no idea you’ve talked to me.” She’d dealt with her fair share of bullies in school, so she knew somewhat what Liv was going through and it made her want to help all the more.

"They say mean stuff..hurt me sometimes.." she mumbled, keeping her face buried as she snuggled closer to her mother.

Toni held her, heart breaking for her daughter who - in her eyes - was definitely not deserving of the treatment she was getting. “That’s terrible, Liv. Do you know why? Or just because?”

Liv shook her head. "They don't have any real reason. They change their reasons all the time."

“Oh honey.." Toni murmured, raking her fingers through Olivia’s hair. “Okay, what would you like to happen?”

"I want them to stop..but we _can't_ stop them. They'll know..find a way.."

“They feel pretty powerful, hey?” Toni asked her gently, never letting go.

"Something like that" Liv's hands disappeared into her sleeves again.

“Guess what?” Toni said. “You and me, and your mom - We’re more powerful. Okay? We’re gonna sort this. I promise.”

"Okay.." Liv nodded anxiously, listening to her mom's words. "Thanks momma."

“Always" Toni promised. “Do you wanna tell your mom or no?"

"You know how much she hates secrets. I don't want to lie to her, it would upset her too much."

“Good choice,” Toni grinned, relieved that she didn’t have to keep anything from her wife. “Okay, here’s a plan - come have some cookies with me now - don’t tell your mom because she’ll say it’s too close to dinner, okay? And then when she comes home we’ll order pizza and then talk about this, together. How does that sound?”

"Yes please" she nodded, smiling for the first time all evening. "Maybe you can talk to mom first?"

“Alright,” Toni agreed. “Sounds good.” She cuddled Olivia back against her. “We’ll figure it out.”

"You're the best" Olivia had the best parents and she felt so lucky. Especially when her mothers told her some of the horror stories from their past.  
...

  
Cheryl got home from work a little later than planned, but was looking forward to seeing her wife and daughter. "Where's all my beautiful family tonight?" she was surprised no-one seemed to be around.

“I’ll go down.." Toni decided, kissing Olivia’s head.

  
With a nod from the small girl, she grinned at her and let her go, exiting the room with a smile and stepping lightly down the stairs.

“Hey babe" she said softly, wrapping her arms around the back of Cheryl’s waist and turning her in her arms to press a soft kiss to her lips, melting against her.

"I thought I was home alone for a minute there" she returned the kiss, instantly wrapping her arms around Toni and pulling her close as she could.

It had been 17 years since they got together and Cheryl managed to make Toni feel better every time. The brunette sighed, bringing her hands up to hold her wife’s face and trying to press closer, having missed Cheryl an embarrassing amount since she’d seen her that morning.

"Are you okay?" Cheryl could sense something was bothering her wife but couldn't figure out what it might be. "Where's Livvy? Is she out with her friends?"

“She... Cher, she... god,” Toni whispered, closing her eyes. “Some girls at her school...”

"What? What's happened?" Cheryl started to panic.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Toni quieted her with a sigh. “She’s just having a rough time.”

She knew Cheryl needed to know about the bruises, she did, but she was scared about how her wife would react - god knew Cher was sensitive around any sort of abuse and Toni wanted to make sure that Olivia wasn’t around if Cheryl freaked out.

"A rough time? What does that even mean?" Cheryl headed into the living room and immediately started pacing.  
She hated when anything upset their daughter.

“Cheryl, please listen to me... she - they’re being mean... I didn’t talk that much, we were waiting for you.” Toni paused, going over to the redhead and drawing her close. “They... they hurt her.”

" _Hurt_ her?" Cheryl felt sick when Toni said that. "Hurt her how exactly?" She couldn't stand the thought of anyone doing that to her little girl.

“I’m so sorry, Cher,” Toni whispered. “They... they hit her, Cher, I’m so sorry.” She wrapped Cheryl in her arms, scared for what was to come.

Cheryl sat down, her legs suddenly feeling a little weak beneath her. Oh God." Tears welled in her eyes, various emotions running through her mind.

“Cher...” Toni whispered, sitting down next to her. “Talk to me.” It was breaking her heart to see Cheryl so sensitive after she’d been strong for so long.

"We've spend her entire life trying to protect her from shit like this. She goes to school...somewhere she's supposed to be _safe_ and gets hurt."

“I know, Cher... I know.” Toni sighed heavily, her chest hurting. “I know.”

"Are you okay? How did you find out?"

“I’m... dealing. She told me... she didn’t want to, but she did...”

"You and your magic therapist powers again" Cheryl smiled. "People can't help but tell you stuff."

Toni shrugged wih a goofy smile, resting her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. “How did it come to this?”

"I don't know TT. I'm just so glad she told you. We need to talk to her principal. This is completely unacceptable..I am not having some stupid girls hurting our baby. Where is she now? I need to see her.." she wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself.

“No... no, babe, she needs to talk to us without you threatening to tell others - she’s petrified that they’ll find out and hurt her more... think about it from her point of view, okay? You want me to call her down?”

"You're right..I need to calm down and just..let her talk to us" she let out a long breath. "Yes please. Or we could go up? Is she in her room?"

“Yeah. We’ll go up.” She pulled Cheryl up and stopped her before she could go anywhere with a soft kiss. “I love you, babe.”

"I love you too" she held Toni for a second, reveling in the comfort being in Toni's arms gave her.

She didn't let go of Toni's hand at all as they climbed the stairs to her room.

"Livvy?" Cheryl pushed the door to her bedroom open but found it empty.

She pointed silently to their bedroom down the hall as her eyes met Toni's.

Even as a teenager, Olivia would often go to their bedroom when she needed comfort or was anxious.

"Honey?" Cheryl tried again as she reached her and Toni's room. She was curled up on the centre of their bed.

“Hi mom"Olivia whispered. “How was work?”

"It was good" she offered her daughter a small smile, moving over to the bed to sit beside where her daughter was laid.

"How was school?" She moved some hairs off Olivia's face.

Olivia shrugged, locking eyes with Toni, who gave her a small nod. “It was okay,” she whispered, looking up into her mom’s eyes. “Some stuff happened.”

"Momma mentioned it sweetie. Can you tell me happened Liv?"

Olivia bit her lip. “They... hurt me.." she said softly, pulling her top up to show her mom her bruises. No point delaying the inevitable.

Cheryl hid her gasp, absolutely fuming that anyone could do this to her. "Oh Liv.." she traced her finger over the marks on her back.

“I’m okay" Livvy assured her. “They don’t hurt that much.”

Cheryl wasn't sure that was true and guessed Liv was probably just saying it to make her parents feel better. "TT? Can you go grab the arnica cream? And maybe an ice pack.." there was one particularly bad bruise that Cheryl knew had to have been painful.

Toni nodded, leaving her daughter and wife alone. “Mom?” Liv asked softly, looking up.

"I'm here.." she soothed, stroking Olivia's hair.

“Why do they do it?” Liv asked, her face crumpling. “I never did anything to them.”

"Come here honey" she pulled Liv carefully into her arms. "Some kids can just be mean, even if they had no reason."

“But... that’s not nice" Liv whispered. “That’s not fair.”

"It's not. It's not nice or fair at all."

“It’s not" Liv echoed, burying her head in her mother’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do mom.”

"First thing you need to know. This isn't your fault okay? No matter what they said to you or made you think..it was not your fault."

“Okay" Liv whispered. “Promise?”

"I promise" she kissed the top of her head. "Did they say anything to you? About why they were being so mean?"

“I...” They _had_ , she just didn’t want her mom to know what. “No?”

"Are you sure?" Cheryl pressed, hearing the way Olivia's voice had wavered.

Liv bit her lip. “You’ll be mad.”

"Nothing you could say to me is going to make me mad, I promise."

“This will,” Olivia whispered. “Or it will make you sad. I don’t wanna hurt you and momma.”

"I promise you I'm old enough and tough enough to handle it..whatever it is. Try me.."

“Okay,” Livvy mumbled. “They... they said I was...” she broke off with a sob. “I can’t, mom, I can’t say it.”

"I know it's hard but you _can_.." she stroked her arm comfortingly. "You know you can tell me and momma anything."

“I know,” Liv whispered. “I’m so sorry, mom. I’m so sorry.” She paused, hot tears rolling down her red face. “They... they called me...” the next part was a whisper. “A... dyke baby... that I... I’m sorry, mom, I’m so sorry."

"It's okay.." Cheryl was angry at the kids who said it but was the feeling overwhelming her was the need to protect her daughter. "I'm so sorry they said that to you, you didn't deserve that at all." She felt so guilty. This happened because of _her_.

“Mom?” Livvy asked softly, looking up at her mother through her tears. “Mom, I’m _proud_ to have two mothers. I am. I love you both more than anything and I wouldn’t change a thing, even if I had the chance.” She took a deep breath, looking up at Cheryl, who wouldn’t meet her eyes, trapped in her guilt. “Mom? Should I get momma?”

Cheryl shook her head slightly, blinking back her tears and forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine" she dulled Olivia's cheek. "Momma should be coming back any second now anyway."

“Kay,” Liv said doubtfully. She knew her mom got crazy upset sometimes and also knew from experience, that Toni was the only one who could help.

"Well put some cream on your back okay? Help it feel a bit better.."

Toni walked in just as Olivia nodded, holding the cream out. "Shirt up please Livvy" she smiled, resting a comforting hand on Cheryl's shoulder. She rubbed the cream carefully into her daughter's skin, taking care to not hurt her any further.

"That should help the pain from the bruising too" Cheryl comforted, watching her wife take care of their girl.

Toni turned to Cheryl with a soft smile. "Did you girls talk about anything life changing while I was gone?"

Cheryl shook her head and offered Toni a watery smile, hoping her face conveyed they would talk later.

Toni frowned and nodded. "Okay my loves - what's our plan then?"

Liv shrugged. "I really don't think we need to do anything Momma."

"We can't just leave it, you're hurt Liv" Cheryl looked at her. "We need to do something."

"Mom, I don't want it to get worse... please" her voice cracked. "Please, just leave it."

Toni felt Cheryl tense and squeezed her hand lightly. "Livvy, darling... we're not gonna just leave it. Let us help, kay?"

"What if we talked to your teachers? Not saying they would have to step in but they atleast need to know."

"I don't want them to" Liv whimpered. "They'll treat me different... the girls will know, they pick up on stuff like that."

Toni sighed. "Liv, we're not leaving this. Can we talk to them, with you? Please?"

"Why don't we leave it for now and think about it.." Cheryl didn't want to overwhelm Olivia. She had no intention of not doing anything, but wanted Liv to come to the idea on her own.

"Yes, please" Liv whispered. She crawled over and rested in between her moms, curling into Cheryl's side and letting Toni rub her back. She looked up a minute later. "Maybe you could just... send them an email? Not actually... _talk_."

"I'm not sure an email would convey my feelings on the situation adequately" Cheryl hummed.

"Cher" Toni laughed. "You aren't allowed to go in there and blow them up."

Liv laughed. "Fine, mom, you can go in - but don't blow anyone up, okay? I don't wanna be the girl with the mom who blew up the school..."

"My days of rampaging are long over" she reassured them both. "I can be chill."

"Can you, though?" Toni asked with a sly smile, and Cheryl blushed, their jokes appearing to go completely over Liv's head. "Okay - Monday morning, we'll go in, okay?"

"I totally can" she laughed, knowing what Toni was referring to. "Monday morning sound a good plan" Cheryl agreed, teaching for liv's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Liv grinned at them, her tears forgotten. "You guys think you're so sneaky, but I get you. I'm in middle school moms, I get the sex jokes. I'm just not saying anything coz I'm mature."

"Mature, huh?" Toni laughed, tickling her daughter's side. "Okay, missy. Mature..."

Cheryl blushed, unable to hide her laughter at Liv. "Duly noted sweetie."

Liv winked awkwardly, giggling. "Momma... what about those cookies?"

"Oo cookies. I love it when momma bakes!"

"Cookies before dinner?" Toni said. "I don't think so..." She was cut off by identical puppy eyes from both her daughter and her wife. "God, okay, spare me, I'll get the cookies!"

"Shall we come down? If we're eating soon anyway, we may as well..if your feeling up to it Liv?"

"Sure" Liv said, feeling so much better now that she'd spoken to her parents - and the fact that it was Friday so she didn't have to go to school til Monday. "You said something about a movie, Momma?"

"Sure did baby" Toni grinned. "Pizza for dinner? I can't be bothered cooking."

"Pizza sounds good" although Cheryl didn't feel like food after what Liv had told her.

"I'm gonna have a shower first quickly, okay?" Liv asked, wanting to wash off the day's pains. She kissed each of her moms cheeks and then stepped into their ensuite, shutting the door behind her.

"Baby?" Toni asked softly, knowing something was up.

Cheryl looked at the closed bathroom door before looking at Toni sadly. "Can we go talk elsewhere please TT?"

"Okay," Toni whispered growing increasingly worried as more time went by, and she lead Cheryl to the lounge downstairs. "Cher?"

"Oh Toni" she let out an anguished sob.

"Hey... hey, Cher, hey..." Toni was shocked, pulling Cheryl close quickly like she'd done so many times before. "Cher... shh, it's okay, shh, shh, you're okay. Talk to me."

"I feel so bad TT" she sobbed, clinging to Toni. "She told me why..why they hurt her.."

Toni's eyes filled with tears, her heart clenching as millions of options rushed through her head. "Shh, shh, it's okay" she whispered. "Can you... can you tell me?"

"It's so horrible" Cheryl sighed. "Really horrible TT. They said..they called her a _dyke baby_."

" _Oh_ " Toni breathed. She'd - stupidly - assumed that homophobia was a thing Olivia and her classmates barely encounted these days. "Oh.." she said again, her lip wobbling. She only had to meet Cheryl's eyes before great, shuddering sobs overtook her thin body and she fell into her wife. "Cher..."

They cried together, both upset by what had happened. "I feel so guilty. This is on us..not her.. and in this day and age too..what the hell is wrong with people."

"It's... it's our fault" Toni whispered, the truth dawning on her. "Shit, Cheryl, we... we're the problem - we're why she got hurt!"

"Those kids need more than a telling off" Cheryl was so angry with them. "How dare they? There's nothing wrong with being gay and if they've got a problem with it, they should take it up with us, not her."

"Right," Toni said, wiping her eyes. "Right! Let's - let's get them." She gave Cheryl a watery grin. "Hey, could we go make out in front of them for an hour and make them uncomfortable?" She turned serious. "But... we need to do something."

"We do..we're going to have to talk to her principal about this."

"She's gonna hate us" Toni whispered.

"Hate who?" Livvy asked, walking back in. "Hey... wait, are you guys crying? What's wrong?"

"Liv..I thought you were showering.." She wiped her eyes quickly. "Were fine sweetie."

"Don't look fine" Liv pointed out, coming over and sitting next to her moms. "Tell me what's happening please."

Toni laughed wetly. "So demanding... wonder where you get that from?" she grinned, shooting a look at Cheryl. "We're okay, Liv. Just a bit stressed."

"Hey! Offensive much?" Although they both know she wasn't really upset by it.  
"Were just talking about a plan of action for those bullies at school."

Liv scrunched her face up. “Just... go talk to the principal on Monday... do I have to come though?”

Cheryl shook her head. "Me and momma can go. You don't have to be there if you don't want to."

“Thanks" Liv nodded. “I don’t wanna be there, they’ll notice.”

“We’ll go before school. Toni said. “Sort it out properly."

"We don't want you to worry about this okay? Let's have a nice weekend and try and forget about it for a bit".

“Alright" Liv agreed. “Did you already order?”

Toni nodded. “Got your fave. Which movie are we thinking ladies?”

"I'm happy with anything" Cheryl smiled, absently running her hand through Olivia's hair. "Just happy to spend time with my beautiful family." She wanted to keep Liv close.

Olivia smiled, snuggling into her. “Sounds good, thanks, moms...”

"Anything for you Liv" Cheryl kissed the side of her head, wrapping an arm around her daughter as she snuggled into her side.

Toni watched on as her two favourite girls curled into each other, flicking on the tv. Life wasn’t easy, not at all, but she and her girls were figuring it out as they went - and so far, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom! If anyone else has any prompts that involve them as parents please leave them in the comments, I am not reading to say goodbye to Olivia!
> 
> We both love to read what you thought..please do leave a few words (or longer) in the comments, they are great to read.


End file.
